Reid's rock club
by Loopylou720
Summary: Dr Spencer Reid dose actually have life, as the team are about to find out. Bad summary please Reid and review. Reid/ofc


**I don't own criminal minds**

**This story is unbeta, sorry for my bad grammar, spelling mistakes and/or crappy story. It a one-shot at the moment but I may continue**

* * *

Reid's rock club

Chapter 1

The dark skinned FBI agent walked in, arms liked with the blond next to him. Flowing closely behind them was a dark haired woman. It was safe to say that they did not quite fit in, in this club, Penelope's pink dress defiantly stood out.

"Baby girl, are you sure this is the place." Morgan asked. He surveyed the club carful, taking in its decor. That shiny black flooring and tables, the red cushion chairs. Rock music blasted out of the speakers, Red and blue lights flashed on the dance floor. People dressed in all types of alterative clothing. Goths. Emos, rockers and some Morgan could not even recognise. One man was dressed like a vampire.

"Have I ever steered you wrong before, a friend invited me." She said as she searched the crown. Morgana casted a look at Emily, who smiled. "Lissa, over here." Penelope shouted. A young woman with short blond hair, and a black dress ran over to them.

"Penny." She screamed over the music, as she hugs Penelope. "You're just in time for the band, let go get a seat." The three FBI agents, lead by a small blond woman, walked over to a booth. Although they could not see the stage, they could hear the music perfectly. "You are gonna love the band" Lissa said quickly "the singer can mimic other voices, almost perfectly. However, the song he writes himself are great. O, look there starting."

"_Good evening, everyone."_ Said a soft male voice. _"We are going to start off with some slower songs, tonight. The first song is about someone from my old high school, who I have just bumped into. Well this is my revenge, I suppose."_ The last line shocked the Agents slightly.

"_It's 8 AM, this hell I'm in  
Seems I've crossed a line again  
For being nothing more than who I am  
So break my bones and throw__your__stones  
We all know that life ain't fair  
But there's more of us we're everywhere_

_We don't have to take this back against the wall  
We don't have to take this we can end it all"_

"He's good." Morgan mused. The lead has very good voices, even if song was strang.

"_All you'll ever be is a fading memory of a bully  
Make another joke while they hang another rope so lonely  
Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt can you hear me  
No one's gonna cry on the very day you die you're a bully_

_Think it through you can't undo  
Whenever I see black and blue I feel the past, I share the bruise  
With everyone who's come and gone  
My head is clear my voice is strong, now I'm right here to right the wrong_

_We don't have to take this back against the wall  
We don't have to take this we can end it all_

_All you'll ever be is a fading memory of a bully  
Make another joke while they hang another rope so lonely  
Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt can you hear me  
No one's gonna cry on the very day you die you're a bully_

_It's 8 AM, the hell I'm in  
Your voice is strong, now right the wrong_

_All you'll ever be is a fading memory of a bully  
Make another joke while they hang another rope so lonely  
Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt can you hear me  
No one's gonna cry on the very day you die you're a bully_

_All you'll ever be is a fading memory of a bully  
Make another joke while they hang another rope so lonely  
Push them to the dirt till the words don't__hurt__can you hear me  
No one's gonna cry on the very day you die you're a bully_

_We don't have to take this back against the wall  
We don't have to take this we can end it al"_

"Really good." Penelope was saying. "Did he write that?" she asked Lissa

"He must have, I've never heard it before."

"What do you think, Em?"

"I think I have heard his voice before, does it seem familiar to you?"

"Kinda" the blond replied.

"When he was talking, it did." Morgan said.

"_Okay"_ said the singer. _"The next ones for my lovely wife. It our adversary today."_

"Aww." The ladies said. "We got to go and watch, Mooorgan." Penelope asked. Earning a smile, at how she winded Morgan's name. "Come on, baby girl, we can dance if we get bored."

"_If I could find assurance to leave you behind__  
__I know my better half would fade__  
__And all my doubt is a staircase for you__  
__Opened out of this space__  
__The first step is the one you believe in__  
__The second one might be profound."_

The group walked to the stage, swaying to the song.

"_I'll follow you down through the eye of the storm__  
__Don't worry I'll keep you warm.__  
__I'll follow you down while we're passing through space__  
__I don't care if we fall from grace__  
__I'll follow you down"_

"This is so sweet, why do men never write songs for me."

"I'll write you a song, sweet cheeks, but it might rain if I try to sing it." The comment triggers laughter, from all three women.

"_You can have the money and the world__  
__The angels and the pearls__  
__Even trademark the color blue__  
__Just like the tower we never built__  
__In the shadow of all the guilt__  
__When the other hand was pointed at you__  
__Yeah the first step is the one you believe in__  
__The second one might be profound."_

Emily and Morgan were both looking at Penelope, still laughing, when she stop abruptly. "Pen, what's wrong." Emily asked.

"Guy's." They could only just hear it, pointing at the stage.

"_I'll follow you down, through the eye of the storm__  
__Don't worry I'll keep you warm.__  
__I'll follow you down, while we're passing through space__  
__I don't care if we fall from grace__  
__I'll follow you down to where forever lies__  
__Without a doubt I'm on__your__side__  
__There's nowhere else that I would rather be__  
__I'm not about to compromise, give you up to say goodbye__  
__I'll guide you through the deep I'll keep you close to me!"_

It took them a minute, to realise what was wrong. Sitting on the stage, dressed almost normally, was Doctor Spencer Reid.

"_I'll follow you down through the eye of the storm  
Don't worry I'll keep you warm.  
I'll follow you down while we're passing through space  
I don't care if we fall from grace  
I'll follow you.._

_If I could find assurance to leave you behind  
I know my better half would fade  
I'll follow you down."_

He was sitting down, with a guitar in hand, Wearing nice black jeans. Tight black top, showing muscles the team did not know he had, a biker's jacket, black converse. His, newly cut, short hair was spiky. "Well at least we know what he been doing on his week off." Morgan said

"Didn't he say he had a wife?" Emily recalled. Morgan's shock faded quickly, as he watched, Spencer. The nerd kid, was now a confident man, his whole personality had changed. They watch as he put his guitar down. "Just give me a minute." Reid's voice blasted through the speaker, as a dark hair woman lunched herself at him. Her fishnet clad legs raped around his waist, and her arms around his neck. Spencer held her up, well kissing her in a way that made Morgan hot under the collar. The older agent reached into his pocket, grabbing his phone

"What are you doing?" Penelope asked

"Filming him."

"Why?"

"Because, the rest of the team will never believe us, if we don't have evidence." Morgan said, "Besides this is Reid, we can blackmail him."

"What for. He all ready dose half your files. Morgan" Emily said.

"_As Ash decided to join us, we do some song together, and then I need a drink"_

The three FBI agents stayed, and filmed the rest of the show. And left, plotting who they would revile the video.

* * *

**TBC or not?**


End file.
